Intro
by Soncnica
Summary: Dean has been kidnapped. Taken. Gone for four days and three nights. Sam’s on it. He’s gonna find him. He is. Just watch him.


**Okay hear me out… this fic is a prologue**** of some sort to a multi chaptered story called: 'Rescue Mission'. And both stories are MAYBE SPOILERY for S4, S5… so if you haven't watched those seasons yet… this is a warning. I will start posting that story on Saturday, if you're interested. If not, then this fic is just that… a fic. **

**This story contains a little bit of torture, but nothing we haven't seen on the show yet anyway. **

**The title of this fic is from**** a Breaking Benjamin's song of the same title. **

**I own nothing! Sorry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy…**

**---**

"Where is my brother?"

Sam was angry, but his voice was calm and gentle. His mind collected. Present. Set on the task. No room for mistakes. One mistake and... puf… everything will be for nothing.

The man laughed at his face. No, he wasn't a man anymore. The man was probably dead already; Sam saw the marks, he saw all the fatal wounds. He was an it now.

Sam tested the weight of the knife in his hand: "Tell me where my brother is, or so help me God…"

"God? God has nothin' to do with this, ya moron. Where have ya been lately, man?"

It spit back at him, its mouth surrounded with little white crystals of salt.

Sam wanted to scream 'I was looking for my brother, you son of a bitch'. He wanted to scream 'I've been in this shitty town for a week, killing your family one by one'.

And all that made him want to agree with it, because in the four days he spent without his brother… he saw a lot of things that made him believe that God had left the building.

"Tell me where my brother is, you son of a bitch."

"You two really are brothers, aren't ya? Such filthy mouths. 'm gonna rip out your tongues and eat 'em for lunch." It snarled and moved on the chair, making the chair's legs scrape loudly on the wooden floor.

Sam smirked. He got his answer to the unspoken question that was bugging him: 'was it really the one who had his brother, or did something else happen to Dean?'

"Where. Is. Dean?"

"Ya really think 'm gonna tell ya? Do I look that stupid to ya? Maybe I should pull out your eyes, I bet they'd taste delicious. Your brother's too." It licked its lips with its tongue, hissing when some salt came in contact with its tongue.

Sam ignored everything, every threat that spilled out of the demons mouth. He had too. If it would get him to get angry… then everything will be futile, because he would kill the bastard in a blink of an eye.

No, he has to keep his mind on the task, not giving the demon what it wants.

Sam smiled a thin smile: "Oh, you'll tell me." and cut the man - no, the demon - with Ruby's knife. Cut it deep and wide… 8 quick slices to its chest. Not enough to kill, but definitely enough to hurt and make it weaker.

"Tell," a slice, "me." a slice.

The demon shifted on the chair, raised its head higher, looked Sam straight into his eyes and groaned out: "Nooo."

Sam made a few steps sideways, to his left, leaned his hip to the wall near the window and looked through the dirty glass. It was almost evening. Four days and three nights without Dean. There won't be a forth night.

He looked back at the demon tied to the chair. Blood all over the place. No avoiding that. Things, he would do for his brother…

He gripped the knife's handle more securely in his hand, felt powerful and alive. He looked down at it. It was silver under all that blood. Sharp and cold. Lethal.

He walked back to the demon just in time to see it spit some blood on the floor between its legs.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"'m cool." it grinned showing bloody, shiny teeth.

"Good. Now… you tell me where Dean is..."

"Like Hell I will."

"… and I'll let you go."

"Liar."

"I promise."

"Screw ya."

"Okay."

He reached behind his back and grabbed a canister. Its handle was cold, its content heavy.

"Where," a pause, "is Dean?"

"Screw. Ya." it spit back, blood and salt flying all over Sam's shirt.

Sam poured the whole canister of holy water over the demon: "Tell me!!!"… the screams… the curses spilling out of its mouth… the sizzling sound when the water hit its skin…

Sam would do anything to find his brother.

The demon groaned and cussed some more, but Sam was not gonna give up.

He went back to stand by the window, giving the demon some time to catch its breath. The sun was slowly sliding into the horizon… it was evening. His stomach growled; he was hungry. His eyes were red; he was sleepy. He could sleep for days. But Dean…

Looking through the window at the tree tops dancing in the wind, he softly said: "Just tell me where my brother is and I'll let you go."

"Ya really think 'm stupid? I tell ya, 'm as good as dead." it hissed and spit out some blood.

Sam sighed. It was right. It tells him where Dean is, the others will kill it. Damnit.

He sighed: "I don't care! I don't… just… tell me where Dean is."

"Ya really do think 'm stupid? Hell, men… ya make me wish I could pull the brain out of your skull and eat it up, taste that stupidity on my tongue."

Sam could see the demon was on the edge… it was gonna break soon. He got it to the edge with the half exorcism he performed earlier, then with the knife, the salt, the holy water… it's gonna break soon. Sam could see it. It was this close to breaking. This close. He needed to be careful now. Real careful.

"No, I don't think you're stupid, but you see…" he walked back to the demon, twirled the knife before its black eyes and whispered: "I can keep up with this all night long, but you…" he glanced at it; bloody, wet, barely holding onto consciousness, "you can't."

He cut it again; from its shoulder to the center of its chest. One deep, long cut.

The demon screamed. Its voice was hoarse from all the screaming he did throughout the day.

"That was weak, buddy. That's really all ya've got? Weak…" it spit more blood on the floor and chuckled: "Where's all that power of yours? Oh wait… ya've not been screwing Ruby long enough to…"

Its words were cut off when Sam recited another line of the exorcism.

Sam was happy that they were far, far away from civilization, because with all the screaming the demon was doing…

But for Dean…

"I only want my brother. I swear."

"Sure," gasp for air, "I tell ya," pant and spit of blood to the floor, "'m dead."

Sam breathed. He was slowly getting frustrated, but he needs to hide that. There is no room for mistakes now. Not this close to the finish line.

But he really could go on like this through the whole night. For Dean… he would. Dean would do the same thing for him.

"Where is Dean? Tell me and I'll let you go and you can crawl back to Hell. I don't care what you do. Just tell me!"

It hurt him to say that he would let it go. The words burned him in his throat, but he knew that the instinct to survive… it's strong in any creature and he knew that the demon will talk; because he promised it something everyone wants… freedom… for information.

"I swear I'll let you go," he softened his voice, made it sad, on the verge of crying, "I only want my brother. Just tell me and you and I can go our own separate ways."

The demon took its time with answering. It lowered its head; chin to chest. Its breathing was all over the place, it was bleeding from every wound on its body, it was dripping wet, it was dying and it knew and it was laughing.

Sam leaned his head to his left, put his hands on his hips, not even flinching when the demon laughed at him.

"Tell me, please."

His eyes were teary.

The demon raised its head and smiled with blood dripping from its mouth.

Sam pushed the knife in the demons thigh, cutting straight through the jeans, flesh, muscles, grazed the bone until the tip of the knife embedded itself into the chair: "Tell me!!!"

The demon screamed: "The well, the well!!! Fuck, let me go."

Sam knew the place. He knew it too well.

"Ya bastard," pant, "now let me go! Ya got what ya wanted."

"Sure." Sam whispered, pulled the knife out of its thigh and plunged it into the demons heart.

He saw the question in those black eyes.

"I lied, you son of a bitch."

**---**

**The End. **

**Continued on ****Saturday in: 'Rescue Mission'. **


End file.
